


Helping Hand

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: The Flash Oneshots [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re friends with Harry and you accompany him to Earth-1 to get help from the Flash to save Jesse. You believe that Harry is tired of being alone, so you try to set him up with various women. Because what are friends for?
Relationships: Harrison Wells & Reader, Harrison Wells & You - Relationship, Harrison Wells/Reader, Harrison Wells/You, Harry Wells & Reader, Harry Wells & You, Harry Wells/Reader, Harry Wells/You
Series: The Flash Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067918
Kudos: 10





	Helping Hand

You’re the closest thing Harrison has to a best friend. You accumulated a friendship when you first began to intern for him. That internship turned into a full employment because you were brilliant and Harrison enjoyed having you around.

You were also there for him when Zoom took Jesse from him. You were now with him on Earth One doing anything you can to get his daughter back. Here on Earth-1, that’s when you realized that Harrison needed a female companion again. Someone to love and hold dear and help parent Jesse. That’s when you came up with Operation Get Harrison Wells a Girlfriend into play. 

Harrison, or what Cisco now called him Harry, was tinkering at his blast gun in his own little room that he’s claimed for he and you. You sat yourself onto his bed and just stared at him wondering what kind of woman he’d be interested in. His late wife, Tess, she was amazing, optimistic, bright, kind, etc. You needed to find him someone just like that. 

“You’re staring at me.” Harry’s hoarse voice interrupted your thought process. His back was to you, “I can feel you staring. What are you planning?” 

You smiled innocently, “Who said I was planning anything?” 

His eyes narrowed at you suspiciously, “You smile like that when you’re trying to hide something. I’ve known you for years, Y/N. I know your mannerisms.” 

“Fine,” You got up and walked over to his desk leaning down towards him, “Don’t you think you need a woman companion?”

“I have you, don’t I?”

You roll your eyes, “That’s not what I mean,” you hopped onto his small desk and swung your legs back and forth, “Don’t you think you should, I don’t know, get a girlfriend or something? I mean, aren’t you sick of being alone?”

“Again, I have you, don’t I?”

“I mean someone you care about and don’t you say that you have me. I’m talking about someone you see as a potential spouse. Someone you see spending the rest of your life with? Don’t you want that, again?” 

Yes, with you, Harrison said in his mind. He shook his head, “Not really,” he mumbled aloud.

You shook your head, “I’m going to find you a girlfriend, Harrison. Whether you like it or not.” You smile at him mischievously. He sighed and set his things onto the desk, “Worry about finding Jesse first, then we’ll get to my love life.” “Oooorr I can do both!” 

In the Cortex, you, Harry, and the rest of the team were gathered around to discuss the new Meta that was wrecking the city. You just smiled and nodded not listening to what the others were saying. After the discussion ended, you immediately went straight to Caitlin.

“Cait! Hi, tell me, what kind of guys are you interested in?” The question took her by surprise, “Oh, um. Well,” before she could answer Harry took you by the arm and dragged you away.

“Hey!” You yelled trying to pry your arm out of his grasp.

“No,” he simply said. “But-” “No, Y/N. Besides, she has her eyes set on someone else.” He nodded behind you and you saw Caitlin talking awfully close with Jay.

“Dammit,” you muttered under your breath.

“I told you, I don’t need someone right now.”

“But I’m not always going to be around. Someone needs to take care of you and Jesse!”

“Right now, all I need is you and Jesse. Now please, Y/N, let it be.”

“Harrison-”

“Alright, guys! It’s go time!” Cisco exclaimed as he and Caitlin gathered around the computers.

Later that night, you were waiting for Harrison to finish up on his work in the Cortex while you were chilling in his cot. You ended up getting so bored you fell asleep. What felt like minutes later, you were being woken up by Harrison’s voice.

You rubbed your eyes and your vision cleared, “Huh? What? What happened?”

“You fell asleep,” Harrison said simply.

“Oh, sorry. I’ll just-” You began to move to leave, but he stopped you.

“No, it’s fine. Just scoot over. You’re tired. I’m tired. Let’s just deal with it.”

You sleepily hummed, “Okay.” You scooted over to the left as Harrison laid on the right. You mindlessly rested your head on his chest and his arm went around you, “Goodnight Harrison,” you mumbled as you fell back asleep.

Harrison kissed your head, “Goodnight.”

Whenever Harrison was around you, things felt right. He felt happy and content with his life. Something he hasn’t felt in a long time. So when you brought up the notion that he needed a girlfriend, he was surprised. You were always so observant so he was taken back that you couldn’t see that he was perfectly fine without one. Well, he’d prefer that you were his girlfriend, but that would make things too complicated. So he’d just settle for being friends. It was better than not having you in his life at all.

You were currently hanging upside down from Harrison’s shoulder pouting after attempting to bring Felicity to meet Harrison, “This is entirely unnecessary.”

Harrison set you down in the hall, “You trying to get me a girlfriend is what’s entirely unnecessary.”

“You’re being stubborn,” you said crossing your arms across your chest.

“No,” Harrison said whilst copying your moves, “You are. I told you, I don’t need a girlfriend. I have you.”

“But I don’t count!”

“You always count! Besides Jesse, you’re the only woman who’s remained constant in my life! The only one who’s managed to keep me happy for this long! The only one I see having a future with!” You were speechless, “That’s why I don’t want you to find a woman for me, because I already found one and it’s you!”

“I-uh. Oh. I see. Um..I’m sorry…for being such a pain.”

Harrison sighed, “You’re not a pain. I am. I should’ve told you before. I just-what we have works and I was afraid that I might lose you if-”

“-If you told me how you felt,” you finished his sentence. You stepped closer to him, “Well if you’re a pain, then I am too because..I feel the same way. I have for years.”

Harrison’s arms circled around your waist and brought you closer to him, “For some of the smartest people on our Earth, we sure are stupid.” He whispered looking into your eyes.

You smiled at him, “Keep looking at me like that and I might kiss you.”

“Well, if that’s the case, then no.”

You chuckled as you leaned up and your lips met his. 

“Hey guys! We-oh.” Barry’s voice broke out and ruined the moment.

You two broke apart and Harrison sighed, “Wonderful timing you have, Allen.”

Barry looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, sorry. It’s just, you know, metas we have to deal with and-I’m just gonna go. Yeah. Sorry. Just come back when you’re ready.”

You began to pull from Harrison’s embrace, but he stopped you, “Wait, one more kiss.” You chuckled again and pecked him on the lips, “Another,” Again, “Another,” Again, “One more.”

“Harrison!” You exclaimed while laughing.

He broke out into a smile, “Okay. Last one, I promise.”


End file.
